


MERCY X READER ONE SHOTS

by SuperAvatar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, POV Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAvatar/pseuds/SuperAvatar
Summary: Bits and pieces of Mercy x Reader.Female reader unless requested otherwise.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader
Kudos: 14





	MERCY X READER ONE SHOTS

**Angela pov**

The hostage situation at the hospital was getting out of hand. Y/n got shot and is currently on the floor behind the counter with me while the rest of the Overwatch agents try and sort this mess out. Orissa left to get a blanket to put over Y/n's cold sweaty body. 

She looked at me as I lay the blanket over her. "Don't say anything just focus on not moving." I demanded then went back to peeking over the counter. She got a piece of metal impaled in her side because of covering a little girl. "Hey beautiful lady... why am I on the ground and you hiding ?" Y/n asked looking up at me with lacklustre eyes. "Is it the boogy man ?" She asked with a lazy smirk. "Wha - no. Just hush." I put a hand on her shoulder and she just stared up at me smiling. 

Junkrat was known for blowing thing up but he wasn't known for hostage situations. Something else was definitely up but the way he just swings his weapon around is giving everyone enough anxiety to stay still. "Psst." Y/n whispered making me look at her. "My throats kinda dry miss." She whispered and I nodded looking for the water bottle Satya bought me earlier. 

I kneeled behind her lifting her head to rest my thighs. I opened the bottle gently pushing her chin down to open her mouth and throwing less than a sip in her mouth. She automatically drank the water. "More ?" I asked and she hummed her eyes drifting shut. "Hey no water if you sleep. Stay with me." I said cupping her cheeks and she hummed with a slight smile. Only when she opened her eyes did I give her more water. 

Everyone ran in different directions scattering like the rats in ratatouille when Junkrat blew a hole in the wall. Y/n stared at the roof with wide eyes while pulling off the blanket. "Hey ! Hush I'm trying to rest." She called out weakly with a glare. Only thing you could hear was Junkrat's laughter and weird noises he makes. "Stop pulling the blanket off." I demanded again pulling it back up to cover her. "Come on I'm not cold." She said pulling the blanket off again. 

"Junkrat freeze where you are !" Jack called from outside. "Y'all gonna have to catch me." He said giggling while running in circles then started to run through the halls giggling and trashing the place. I looked around the room no one else seemed to be injured. 

I turned to look at Y/n and huffed. I pulled the blanket back up. "Why do you keep trying to put this blanket on me ?" Y/n huffed looking at me through unfocused eyes. "Because you're in shock." I said annoyed and she sighed. "That doesn't mean I need a blanket. It means I need booze." Y/n simply said making me glare at her as she pushed the blanket down. "I'm just trying to help." She said making me groan. "So am I. So help me god if you don't lay still covered in that blanket. I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with it." I snapped and she just stared for a while then hummed. 

"Sound like a great deal." She pulled the blanket back up now laying still staring at the roof. 

Ana was finally able to shoot Junkrat with a dart when he got close to the open wall. Overwatch rushed in clearing the area and helping me with getting Y/n to the operating room. Luckily nothing too serious except for the loss of blood. 

A few hours after the operation Y/n started waking up. I sat up as she started to scan the room. "Hey beautiful." She smiled making me chuckle. "Remember me now ?" I asked and she frowned. "Yes ?" She raised a brow at my question. "Darlin' you were gonna lose your arms." Jesse said making Y/n sit up. "What ?" She asked looking at me. "Yes, you kept pulling down the blanket so doctor Ziegler threatened to rip them off and beat you to death with it." Orisa said to which I nodded looking at Y/n. 

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know if I should be scared or aroused." She said honestly looking at me. Jesse and Orissa left immediately. "How 'bout both ?" I offered standing up walking to her. "Yes ma'am." Y/n nodded grabbing my waist as I leaned down to plant a firm kiss on her lips. She tugged at my lab coat making me fall forward but I steadied myself now with my hands beside y/c/h locks cascaded across the pillow. She leaned up for a kiss but I put a finger on her lips stopping her. She looked at me with a frown. "No rough housing for you until you're healed." I said and she pouted. "But I'm a woman in need." She whined making me chuckle. "I never said no rough housing for me." I winked planting a kiss to her temple and leaving to go get some tea.


End file.
